


The Young Person's Guide to the Orchestra

by 11tol_tsukki11



Series: Laurent King's Hogwarts Adventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, F/M, too many crushes at once lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: While trying to fulfill an old promise, Laurent King gets a rather special interruption.





	The Young Person's Guide to the Orchestra

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, now part of a small Hogwarts Mystery series. I decided to write this for fun, and if people turn out to enjoy it, then great !

One, two, one, two, one- fuck !

Deep breath. Close your eyes. Try again.

One, two, one... wait, one or two ?

“Merlin’s beard !” he exclaimed.

Lau angrily slammed his hands against the piano’s keyboard, provoking a rather unpleasing noise. Some sort of BOINK that reasoned in the entire room. Luckily enough for him, it was empty. Of course. Who would stay inside when the weather outside was so lovely, so warm and sunny ? Well, the answer was simple: someone who wanted to train with the piano.

This wasn’t a simple training, however. Lau almost perceived it as a quest, a mission that he must accomplish. Why ? Well, the answer was pretty generic, but valid all the same: for his mother. His late mother, he may add. A few weeks before her passing, she showed her dear son a notebook filled with melodies that she either loved or composed herself. As soon as he laid eyes on that notebook, he swore himself to learn every single song in it.

That promise only reinforced itself once he saw his mother die. He kept on learning the piano, and now he thought his level was high enough for him to attempt to learn one of her songs. Emphasis on ‘thought’. This was much harder than he thought... and he was, admittedly, losing his cool. He sighed and stood up, walking in circles and pulling at his hair, as if it might trigger some thinking. Oh man, thank god Hogwart’s music room is empty. He looked like a loony, walking and muttering and pulling his ginger roots like a maniac. He sat back down in defeat, and was about to straight up give up and go back to the Slytherin common room until-

“Laulau ?”

Laulau. The Slytherin blinked. That nickname can only come from one person: Penny Haywood. Penny fucking Haywood, the most popular girl of her year, and, frankly, the prettiest girl of her year. Way to make the kid even more confused about himself. First Barnaby Lee, now her. Who’s next ?

“Penny ? I thought you were at Hogsmeade with Diego and Rowan”

The Hufflepuff grimaced, stepped into the music room.

“I was, but I got bored. Diego’s duel talk was rather... eh”

She felt bad for leaving Rowan all alone, but hey ! Bill Weasley was sitting right next to them, so things miiight turn out good ? And while she hated admitting it, she liked spending time with Laurent King. She liked it a lot.

“What are you up to anyway ?”

Lau froze, and blabbered some nonsense before finally constructing an adequate sentence:

“Playing”

“Piano ?”

“Yuh”

The girl beamed, and immediately sat next to him on the big stool. Their shoulders were brushing together, and the red headed hated himself for blushing. She didn’t see that, right ? He was about to say something when the girl suddenly started playing a marvellous melody. No. Marvellous was quite the euphemism. It was the sort of tune and rhythm you’d only hear once in your life, and Lau felt privileged... but he also felt as an intruder. Was he even worthy of listening to this ? Seconds passed, and he was absorbed by her music, and most importantly, the face she was making. An uncaring face, free of worries, only focused on music and art. The kind of face Lau enjoyed. He loved sitting next to Badeea Ali and watch her paint and see that face. But Penny’s... Penny’s made his stomach flutter.

And she stopped as suddenly as she started, and Lau came back to reality. The girl had a small smile.

“I used to play too. My lil’ sister and I would train together with our father... she kept going, but I sort of stopped. Getting a little rusty”

“Rusty !?” Lau exclaimed. “You’ve gotta be kidding me”

“Nuh-uh !” the girl exclaimed, laughing. “But... it sure brings back memories”

In fact, she stopped playing right after Scarlet... well... well. Lau suddenly saw her smile falter and her hands shake sightly, and he guessed. If Lau had one quality, it was his intuition, which was never wrong. He slowly brushed his hand against her, and he felt her arm shiver against his. Good, he wasn’t the only one shivering.

He took her hand. He squeezed. She smiled and squeezed back.

“Want me to play for you ?”

The words escaped his lips before he could shut himself off. He didn’t regret that however, because Penny’s smile returned.

“I’d love to”

He smiled gently, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He cracked his knuckles and started playing.

This time he didn’t screw up.


End file.
